


Cookies for Spence

by ainsleyywhitlyy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy
Summary: Spencer and you go out with the team and Spence gets a little drunk...
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 66





	Cookies for Spence

The team surrounded the round table at their favorite local bar. The night was filled with endless laughs and rounds of tequila. y/n sat back and giggled at the antics in front of her. She stopped around her third drink about an hour ago along with Hotch, well everyone else not so much. 

Derek barked out a laugh as Penelope dragged Spencer out onto the dance floor. Spencer’s long limbs flailed about while Penelope maintained a sort of rhythm to the music. y/n couldn’t help but smile at the awkward man, even though he was her best friend, she rarely saw instances where his inhibitions were completely lowered in public. y/n watched his bright giggly face and couldn’t help but feel a sense of adoration. Her feelings for Spencer had grown immensely since beginning at the BAU.

The two of them had hit it off straight away and became close. So much so, that the team would often joke about the two of them being practically married. y/n brought them both a coffee every morning, stayed at each other's house for no particular reason at all than to simply be around each other, and never left each other’s side. It was almost impossible not to fall for the genius. Spencer would blush at the comments made by the team but never made any references to wanting a relationship with her. It hurt y/n for a little while, but then she decided to have any form of Spencer, even just as a best friend and not a boyfriend, was a blessing.

Spencer and Penelope eventually came stumbling back to the table. y/n giggled at their impaired state. Spencer took a seat next to y/n and she handed him water, which he accepted gratefully.

“Alright guys, I think it’s time to call it,” Hotch announced to the table. “We have an early start tomorrow.”

“Oh come on,” Derek groaned in fake annoyance. “Please, Daddy Hotch, another hour?”

The team burst into fits of laughter at Hotch’s new nickname.

“I’m sure all of you have had your fair share of alcohol,” He eyed the table with a grin. “Also, Morgan, if you ever call me ‘Daddy Hotch’ again, you’re fired.”

Everyone proceeded to laugh as Derek held his hands up, feigning innocence. The team soon gathered their things and said their goodbyes, leaving y/n and Spencer. She took Spencer’s hand and led him out of the bar and into the cab she had called for the both of them.

“Why are we going home?” Spencer asked his eyes glossy and hair a complete mess. He was absolutely gorgeous. y/n’s heart did a flip as he referred to her house as ‘home’. 

“Because, drunky,” y/n giggled. “You’ve had way too much to drink and we both have work tomorrow. 

“But I liked dancing!” He pouted, his lower lip jutting out. y/n could’ve squealed at how adorable it was. 

“I have something better than dancing,” y/n told him. He looked at her as if there wasn’t a possibility of anything being better than another dance. “Ela’s homemade cookies!”

Spencer’s face split into the widest of grins. “She is amazing, you both are! Seriously, so amazing. I want to kiss you because you’re so amazing! Kiss me, you amazing woman.” He wrapped an arm around y/n’s shoulder and kissed her temple.

She knew it was part of his drunken state, and a friendly act, but his lips on her skin made her entire body flush. She took a shaky breath. “Yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk maybe I would.”

Spencer seemed slightly taken aback, but had no time to react as the cab reached y/n’s farm.

y/n paid the driver and helped Spencer out of the cab and up the steps to her door. She opened it with ease and went to her bedroom dresser to pull out Spencer’s pajamas. She smiled to herself, he was always spending the night at her house so she had decided to make him a designated drawer for his clothes. She walked back downstairs and handed them to Spencer.

“Here are these to change into, if you take a shower right now, I’ll fix you up some cookies and milk for when you get out.”

Spencer nodded goofily and walked into the bathroom to get his shower. y/n heard the shower run and finally released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 

Usually keeping her feelings to herself was an okay task, but with Spencer being such an affectionate drunk, it was making it exceptionally harder. While he showered she changed into her pajamas. She walked back out into the kitchen to set a plate of cookies Ela had made before she left for camp, and two glasses of milk. The shower stopped running and soon enough Spencer joined y/n in the kitchen. 

His wet curls dangled on his forehead as he shuffled his way into the chair next to y/n. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face. 

“Hey, you are all showered up.” She said as she reached and ruffled his hair affectionately. He smiled and leaned into her touch.

“Yup, I’m all clean.” He hummed as she played with his hair. “And you promised me a cookie!”

y/n chuckled and pulled the plate of cookies to him, along with his glass of milk. “Here you big baby.” 

Spencer smiled and ate the cookies happily. y/n watched him with a smile, she was always soft for him. 

When they both finished, she washed up the dishes and turned around and Spencer was nowhere in sight. y/n walked towards her room tentatively, stopping once she saw Spencer lying in her bed. y/n smiled as he curled himself further into her blankets and her pillow. She turned to walk away when he spoke up.

“y/n?” He asked into the darkroom. 

“Yes, Spence?” She replied.

“Where are you going?” Spencer asked softly.

“I’m going to sleep in Ela’s room since there is a rather large human who has invaded my bed.” She said with a laugh.

There was a long pause before Spencer asked a question so quietly that y/n wasn’t even sure she heard it right. ‘Will you sleep with me?”

y/n’s reply was trapped in her throat. It seemed like hours before she was able to manage to squeak out a barely audible “What?” 

He replied quickly. “Not in a dirty way, just… sleep.”

She swallowed thickly. They have never slept in the same bed, one would usually take the bed and the other would take the couch. She spoke before she lost her nerve. “Y-Yeah... I can do that.” 

y/n carefully climbed in the bed next to him. She kept a respectable distance, but his body heat radiated next to her, making it impossible to ignore. 

“Goodnight, y/n.” Spencer whispered. 

“Goodnight, Spence.” She said softly. She laid with her eyes glued to the ceiling, there was no way she would be able to fall asleep now. 

After a few minutes of complete, Spencer turned around to face her.

“y/n?”

She turned to face him too. His hazel eyes burning through her, even in the darkness.

“Yeah, Spence?” 

She heard him take in a big breath before speaking. “I know you probably think I’m just drunk, but I need to tell you something.”

Her stomach began to tie in knots. “You can tell me anything.”

“I’m in love with you.” He released the breath he was holding. “I have been for a long time now. I love the friendship we have and I don’t wanna jeopardize that, it’s the last thing I want to do. But being here, with you, all I want is more of you. I want to kiss you senseless. I want you in more ways than I can even fathom. I’m so in love with you I can barely think straight. There are so many things constantly jumbled in my head and when I’m with you, I feel. Everything else doesn’t matter.” 

A tear pricked the corner of her eye. Her wildest dreams had finally come true and she was speechless. She felt as though she was in a dream. 

“Please say something… Please tell me I didn’t just ruin this.” Spencer spoke weakly. 

“No… Spencer.” y/n smiled widely. “I’m so in love with you, too.”

Spencer heaved a sigh of relief. “It took us long enough, huh?” 

She giggled and scooted closer to Spencer, snuggling into his neck. “I suppose it did.” 

Spencer wrapped an arm around her back and held her close. The sound of his heartbeat calmed her instantly. He kissed the top of her head with promises to talk more about it tomorrow. She agreed with him and fell into a deep sleep next to the man of her dreams.


End file.
